


Meetings

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Based off this request from Tumblr: Can you do a Teen Wolf and Supernatural crossover imagine where the reader is female Castiel and is the youngest of the angels and is the same age as Derek Hale, and she moved to Beacon Hills with Dean and Sam Winchester and began having a relationship with Derek and when she meets the pack, they’re in awe of how powerful she is? Can you also have Dean and Sam meet the pack and Dean tell Derek not to corrupt the reader?





	Meetings

She nervously clutched Derek’s hand tighter as she stood in front of the door, in which behind it waited a lot of people. Normally she was used to only her companions, Sam and Dean, and whenever she would meet someone of the supernatural it in most cases ended up with them being dead, almost never of her hands of course, but of the Winchester’s. 

«You’re going to be fine, Y/n. They’ll like you.» Derek reassured her, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. 

«I can do this.» She spoke confidently, although she was far from it as Derek opened the door like it was his own home, which it wasn’t by the way, but a werewolf named Scott McCall. 

There were a lot of sounds in the house, but not the noisy kind which it often was when the Winchesters argued, but the kind which was filled with warmth, kindness and laughter. 

They rounded the corner to the kitchen, and it was a lot to take in. In front of her were two werewolves, a kitsune, a banshee, a were-coyote and two humans. It was the oddest bunch of supernatural creatures she had ever seen in one room, having fun, together. 

«Look who finally arrived.» One of the humans smiled over at them, the one with the dark hair and brown eyes. 

Derek just gave him a sour look before turning to the others. 

«Everyone, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Y/n.» He introduced her, and she waved shyly at them. 

One of the werewolves, the alpha it felt like, jumped up from his position on the sofa and quickly walked towards them, stretching his hand out as soon as he was close enough to take. But as soon as he was close enough, Y/n, zapped away, turning up on the opposite side of Derek, hiding behind his back. 

Was it one thing she was not used to, then it was the humans' form of greeting. Like the «handshake». 

«Sorry, Scott. She’s a bit nervous.» Derek apologized for her, as Scott stood there hand still outstretched in front of him and his eyes wide open in surprise. Behind him, she could see the others sitting with similar expressions on their face. 

«waitwaitwaitwait-!» The human who had spoken earlier scrambled up from his position as well, stumbling slightly as he came over to stand beside Scott. 

«What did you just do? You were there, and then you weren’t, and now you’re here.» He rambled on like an excited child, pointing towards her and the spot she had been standing just seconds ago. 

«Never heard of teleportation before?» She asked matter of factly. 

How could a human be that stupid? But then again they never reacted well to shock. 

After her little teleportation stunt, and having to explain to the one named Stiles in particular how that came to be, the night went smoothly. The odd pack quickly adjusted to the idea of her being an angel, and the other human, Mason, had quickly asked to see some of her abilities, to which she had gladly shown them just a few of them, leaving them in awe of what she was able to do. 

And as Derek had told her, they liked her. 

 

~ 

 

«You really didn’t need to follow me all the way home.» They stood in front of the apartment she and the brothers were living in at the moment, having left from Scott’s house earlier than the others. 

«Couldn’t let you walk alone in Beacon Hills, even though you are an angel,» Derek said as he pulled her closer to him, resting his forehead against hers. As he leaned down closer, their lips almost brushing against each other the door behind Y/n opened making them pull apart quickly. 

«There you are, Y/n.» Dean stood in the doorway, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. 

«Dean.» Y/n greeted back courtly, 

«I see you brought the dog around again.» He commented, making Derek growl slightly, his eyes flashing. 

«Dean! I have told you to stop calling him that!» 

«Yeah, Yeah, now can I have a word, alone, with that rascal of yours?» Dean raised his eyebrows impatiently where he stood, and she let out a sigh. 

«Only if you promise not to hurt him in any way.» She nodded, giving Derek a quick peck on the lips, before brushing past Dean and into the apartment where she knew Sam was making something that smelled absolutely divine. 

«Listen punk, I’m saying this purely out of the goodness of my heart and the deep care I have for Y/n.» Dean started as he stepped closer to where Derek was standing his arms crossed over his chest. 

«A hunter with a good heart? You sure about that?» Derek bit back, jaw set tight as he looked at Dean. Dean closed his eyes with a sigh, before focusing back on what he was here to say to him. 

«Y/n is a pure being, I’m sure you have noticed that by now and I’ll say this only once. You corrupt her in any way, and I’ll be hunting for your ass next. You got it?» Dean pointed a finger threateningly over at Derek, who for once didn’t come with a rude mark back. 

«That won’t be a problem, Gunman, I’ll take care of her.» Dean nodded at that satisfied with the answer. 

«Now go. I’ve seen enough of your ugly face for a whole week.» Dean ushered him away as he went back into the apartment as well, knowing they would have a nice little meal together as the family they were. 

Without any lurking dogs.


End file.
